I'll Spin You Valentine Evenings
by heatheroverlook
Summary: Heather Overlook agreed to stay in Jareth's castle under one condition, that he send her baby sister home. Now he is having a ball and he comes to her room to formally invite her. Heather isn't interested, and she's even more irritated by Jareth after she discovers another woman whom Jareth was engaged to, believes she is his new love. JarethxOC oneshot OOC Jareth


I lay down on my bed, zoning out as I stared at the floor. I heard a knock on my door. It startled me, I didn't move.  
"Heather…" Jareth said quietly.  
"Leave me alone," I muttered.  
Jareth sighed painfully.  
"Listen, I'm holding a dinner party tonight-,"  
"I'm not going."  
"Well…in case you change your mind, there's something new for you in your closet."  
With that, Jareth closed the door and left. I sat up, scrunching my eyebrows together. I slid off the bed and walked to my closet. I threw the doors open and gasped. Hanging in front of my other clothes was a sparkling, midnight blue ball gown. It had long, sheer sleeves that hung off the shoulders. The skirt was poofy, but not ridiculously so. Some of the sparkles were silver and gold. The dress looked like the night sky.  
I scoffed and slammed the closet shut. As if he could win me back that easily. I grabbed a random book from my shelf and sat down to read. I hoped to lose myself in a world a little calmer than this one.

Jareth cursed under his breath as his boots clicked on the stone floor of his throne room. He had cleared the goblins usually in there out to the city earlier. He paced in front of his throne, taking long steps. The gears in his head were working at full blast, trying to turn out a way to win me over. It frustrated him to no end. First Sarah, now me. But with me, he had gotten slightly farther: I was living with him now. Inharmonious as it currently was, it was progress. He hoped the new dress would warm me up enough at least to come to the dinner party. I had just about driven him up the wall.

When I finally looked up from my book, the sun was starting to set. I sighed grumpily. I looked out my window over the gardens. Lily must have seen me, because she "faced" me and kind of waved at me with one of her leaves. I waved back. I sighed and rested my head in my hand. Suddenly, I heard the faint sound of a gorgeous melody. I felt almost hypnotized by it. I got up and started to walk toward my door. Then, I looked down at my clothes. The dinner party had probably started already, and I didn't want to go out in the clothes I was wearing. I looked to my closet, feeling utterly defeated. The next thing I knew, I was wearing the dark blue gown. I felt that my hair and makeup looked just fine, so I exited my room.  
I followed the music down the halls of the castle. With each turn, the music got a little louder. But after I turned one corner, I found Jareth waiting for me. I grumbled as I stomped toward him.  
"I'm glad you changed your mind," he said, offering me his arm.  
"Whatever, I'm still mad at you," I replied.  
Jareth chuckled to himself.  
"Maybe some dinner will help you feel better."  
I scoffed as Jareth began to lead me down the halls. Soon, I arrived at an open doorway, that led to a staircase overlooking a grand ballroom. There were people everywhere, dressed in elegant gowns and suits. Anyone who wasn't dancing was socializing at one of the tables placed around the dance floor. I gasped. I held onto Jareth's arm. Suddenly, everyone looked up at me. They gasped and whispered as I and Jareth made our way down the stairs. A path cleared in the middle of the dance floor. Jareth led me to a table he had set aside for the two of us. This made my stomach turn a little bit. Not to mention, everyone's eyes were on me. I sat down, and Jareth sat next to me. He looked up to the rest of the party and waved his hand.  
"Carry on," he shouted.  
The rest of the partygoers resumed their dancing and talking.  
"The hell was that?" I asked quietly.  
"They're not used to humans," Jareth said. "Especially not ones as pretty as you."  
Jareth tried to brush some of my hair behind my ear, but I scoffed and turned away. I watched people dance gracefully. I looked to Jareth's side of the table. Someone new had come along. It was a woman with long red hair. She wore an ivory dress, just barely lighter than her skin. She had amber-colored eyes that stared poisonously at me as she flashed a dazzling smile. Then, they flicked to Jareth, poison turning to bitterness.  
"Jareth, it's been a long time," she said in a smooth, somewhat flirtatious voice.  
Jareth looked at her, annoyed.  
"Hello, Freya," he muttered.  
"So, is this your new…pet?"  
Freya glared at me again. I glared back.  
"Freya, this is Heather," Jareth said. "She is a guest in my home. Heather, this is Freya."  
"A pleasure," Freya sneered, shaking my hand lightly.  
"Well, aren't you going to dance with me?" she asked Jareth.  
"No. I'm not," Jareth spat.  
"Well! Pardon me, Your Maaaajesty."  
Freya turned on her heel and sashayed off to the other side of the room. Jareth glared after her, then turned back to me.  
"Okay, what the hell was THAT?" I squeaked.  
"Hmph. A long time ago, I was betrothed to her," he said grumpily.  
My eyes got wide.  
"I…take it you're not…anymore?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"Who broke it off?"  
"I did."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't love her. Still don't. It's as simple as that."  
I stared at him, disturbed, and scooted my chair away from him. His face grew confused, then looked defeated. It had grown obvious to me why this Freya chick hated me. She thought Jareth was in love with me. I hoped like hell that wasn't true. It was strange, to say the least. Then again, in this place, what wasn't?


End file.
